plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tangle Kelp
Tangle Kelp (tạm dịch: Rong Biển) là một cây thủy sinh dùng một lần trong hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó có tác dụng kéo một zombie bất kì đầu tiên đến gần nó nhất xuống dưới nước, đồng thời giết luôn zombie đó. Sau khi hoàn thành công việc thì Tangle Kelp cũng sẽ biến mất luôn. Nguồn gốc Tangle Kelp được dựa trên tảo bẹ, một loại rong biển lớn sống ngoài biển với những chiếc lá giả dài thường khiến cá bị mắc kẹt. Việc Tangle Kelp trong trò chơi có khả năng cuốn zombie xuống nước cũng là được dựa trên điều này. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Tangle Kelp được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 3-3. Nó chỉ có thể trồng được trên mặt nước, và có thể giết chết ngay lập tức một zombie bất kì nào đến gần. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tangle Kelp giờ được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Ngày 6 của Big Wave Beach, và là cây đặc hữu của thế giới này cùng với Lily Pad. Tính năng của Tangle Kelp ở game này có thay đổi chút ít so với game đầu tiên. Giờ khi Tangle Kelp bắt gặp một zombie, nó sẽ lặn xuống nước một lúc trước khi dừng zombie đó lại và dùng lá của mình như những chiếc xúc tu để kéo mục tiêu xuống nước. Nếu mục tiêu chết trước khi Tangle Kelp kịp kéo thì nó sẽ nổi lên và chờ một mục tiêu khác đến gần. Không giống như Lily Pad, mặc dù cùng là cây trồng dưới nước, nhưng khi thủy triều rút khỏi ô mà Tangle Kelp được trồng lên, thì nó sẽ chết ngay lập tức. Deep Sea Gargantuar là zombie duy nhất mà Tangle Kelp không thể giết được, bất kể zombie này còn bao nhiêu máu đi chăng nữa. Giết 10 zombie trong một màn bằng Tangle Kelp sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích Undertow. Almanac entry |-|PvZ= '''Tangle Kelp' Tangle Kelp are aquatic plants that pull the first zombie that nears them underwater. Damage: massive Usage: single use, on contact Must be planted in water "I'm totally invisible," Tangle Kelp thinks to himself. "I'll hide here just below the surface and nobody will see me." His friends tell him they can see him perfectly well, but he'll never change. Cost: 25 Recharge: slow |-|PvZ2= AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Tangle Kelp are aquatic plants that pull the first zombie that nears them underwater. Tangle Kelp likes to go deep. He majored in philosophy. Grab a root beer with him, and he'll go on and on about Nietzsche's "Thus Spoke Zucchini" or hold forth on Kant's "Critique of Petunia Reason." It's cool and all, but sometimes you just want to keep the conversation light. Sometimes you just want to talk about the temperature of the water. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Tangle Kelp sẽ phóng lá của mình ra và tóm ngẫu nhiên bốn zombie xuống nước. Deep Sea Gargantuar có thể bị Tangle Kelp nhắm tới, nhưng không thể bị giết cho dù zombie này còn bao nhiêu máu đi chăng nữa. Trang phục Tangle Kelp kéo thêm một zombie nữa xuống nước (tổng cộng năm mục tiêu). Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Ưu thế chính của Tangle Kelp khi so sánh với các cây dùng ngay ở trên bờ khác là mức giá rẻ, cộng với tốc độ khôi phục tương đối nhanh và không phải phụ thuộc vào Lily Pad. Vì vậy, nó có thể được dùng như một công cụ bảo vệ các hàng có nước lúc đầu màn chơi, khi người chơi vẫn còn phải tính toán trồng Lily Pad cho các cây tấn công khác. Tuy nhiên, sức và tầm tấn công hạn chế của Tangle Kelp, cùng với việc nó không thể trồng trên bờ lại khiến nó không còn mấy tác dụng ở giai đoạn sau của màn chơi. Điều này cũng có nghĩa là người chơi phải cân nhắc giữa việc mang theo Tangle Kelp, hoặc kết hợp một cây khác có tính năng tương tự nhưng có tác dụng hơn với Lily Pad như Squash hay Chili Bean để có thể sử dụng trong nhiều tình huống hơn. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tangle Kelp là vũ khí rất hữu dụng để đối phó với Snorkel Zombie và Dolphin Rider Zombie, vì zombie không thể vượt qua nó trong bất kì trường hợp nào. Trong những màn Sương mù , Tangle Kelp phải cạnh tranh với Sea-shroom ở khoản bảo vệ Hồ bơi đầu màn chơi, vì cây nấm kia có thể trụ lại lâu trên bãi trồng và lại miễn phí. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sang game thứ hai, Tangle Kelp vẫn không mấy hữu dụng, vì mật độ zombie dày đặc kể cả trong các màn thường sẽ khiến nó trở nên vô dụng thậm chí nhanh hơn so với ở game đầu tiên. Tuy nhiên, vì ở Big Wave Beach có rất nhiều loại zombie nguy hiểm có thể xuất hiện sớm, nên Tangle Kelp có thể được dùng để xử lý nhanh những zombie này trước khi chúng kịp càn quét hàng phòng thủ còn non yếu của người chơi. Tangle Kelp cũng là một cây tương đối quan trọng ở màn đấu Zombot Sharktronic Sub, đặc biệt là ở giai đoạn cuối màn. Khi Zombot này chuẩn bị hút cây mà có một Tangle Kelp ở trước mặt, thì Tangle Kelp sẽ làm rối cánh quạt môtơ của Zombot và làm đơ nó trong vài giây. Tuy nhiên để làm được điều này thì Tangle Kelp cần được trồng ở những ô không có zombie, vì nếu không thì nó sẽ chỉ lặn xuống, sau đó nổi lên khi tất cả những thứ khác đã bị hút hết. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Tangle Kelp thực ra không phải thực vật, mà là một sinh vật thuộc giới Sinh vật nguyên sinh (Protista), một giới hiện nay không còn được thừa nhận trong nguyên tắc phận loại hiện đại nữa, bao gồm các sinh vật không thuộc cả ba giới Thực vật, Động vật hay Nấm. Điều này khiến cho Tangle Kelp là cây thứ hai sau phiên bản đầu tiên của Grave Buster không được tạo ra dựa trên bất kì thành viên nào của giới Thực vật. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Tangle Kelp và Tall-nut là hai cây duy nhất mà Dolphin Rider Zombie không thể nhảy qua được. *Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock và Coffee Bean là những cây duy nhất mà zombie không thể ăn được. *Tangle Kelp là một trong mười hai cây xuất hiện trên bảng chọn cây sau khi Grave Buster được mở khóa trong bản online. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Doom-shroom, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus và Blover. *Tangle Kelp trông khá giống Tangela, một Pokémon thế hệ I. **Đồng thời tên của chúng cũng khá giống nhau. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Tangle Kelp là cây thứ tư có tạo hình thay đổi hoàn toàn so với game đầu tiên. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Grave Buster, Spikeweed và Starfruit. *Nếu Tangle Kelp đang chuẩn bị kéo một zombie xuống nước cùng lúc zombie đó bị đẩy ra sau bởi Chard Guard, Hurrikale hoặc Primal Peashooter, thì Tangle Kelp sẽ "đuổi theo" mục tiêu rồi mới kéo nó xuống. *"Thus Spoke Zucchini" và "Critique of Petunia Reason," hai tác phẩm được liệt kê trong ghi chú Almanac của Tangle Kelp là chơi chữ của Thus Spoke Zarathustra và Critique of Pure Reason, hai tác phẩm triết học có thực ngoài đời. **Các tác giả được ghi trong Almanac cũng chính là tác giả thật của hai tác phẩm nói trên. Xem thêm * Potato Mine * Squash * Chomper * Lily Pad * Undertow * Grimrose Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Cây thủy sinh Thể loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Thể loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể loại:Cây tấn công bị động